


Holiday Memories

by draculaspetbee



Series: Self Indulgent Fluff Fics [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: But not my OC - Freeform, M/M, Thank them so much for letting me write them, The OC is loveislove87's OC, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculaspetbee/pseuds/draculaspetbee
Summary: The second work in my just self-indulgent fluff fics. I really really enjoy writing these. In order to celebrate the holiday season I have written this! It's in the same universe that I wrote A Trip to the Pumpkin Patch in, with Vega (loveislove87's OC) as Michael and Alex's child. Vega uses they/them pronouns. This is not beta read, all mistakes are my own.“Daddy said that Santa comes down from the sky and visits Earth! Just like dad and me did! Santa is like us.” They continued to talk, not catching the alarmed look on Alex’s face.“Did you really tell them that Santa is an alien?” Alex whispered, grabbing Michael’s arm gently, getting his attention.“Of course not!” But Michael had a glint in his eye as he glanced at Alex, who fixed him with his patented ‘Captain’s Glare’.“Ok, maybe, but they need a good alien role model growing up, and who is better than Santa?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Self Indulgent Fluff Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580032
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Holiday Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveislove87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/gifts).



Alex woke to giggling floating in from the kitchen. He groaned as he stretched out in the bed, his back popping as he did. He squinted a bit as the sunshine filtered in from the window. Another giggle came from the other room, and this time he could hear that both of his family members were there. Alex could feel his grin forming at the sound of them having just pure fun. He sat up reaching for his prosthetic where it leaned against the bedside table, and made quick work of putting it on.

As he went into the kitchen he was hit in the face with the smell of cookies baking, almost rocking him back with the strength of it. He did rock back when Vega ran to him at full speed, hugging him tight around the legs.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look what we did!” Alex looked up from where they were attached to him, at Michael who was grinning, covered in flour. In fact the whole kitchen had a thin layer of flour dusting it.

“Oh, and what is it you’ve done exactly?” He looked back down at Vega, who was smiling back up at him.

“We made cookies! Come see!” They were pulling at his pant leg, trying to get him to move faster.

“Vega, don’t pull on daddy’s leg!” Michael called from the kitchen as he pulled a hot pan out of the oven. Alex picked Vega up and they went easily with him, burying a laugh into his neck. He tickled them as the two moved forward, him laughing with them. He deposited them back on the floor in the kitchen and looked at the results of the mess his family had created without him.

“They look delicious.” Alex looked from the cookies, which were shaped like Christmas trees, to Michael, with flour coloring his hair a shade lighter than usual. Alex, unable to resist the temptation of Michael’s smile, pulled him by the apron strings into a kiss. They heard a put upon groan from Vega behind them, and Alex could feel Michael smiling even more into the kiss at it.

“We ate more than a bit of the dough, but we do have a good two dozen cookies here.” Michael whispered into the space between them. “I thought you might want a surprise day, so Vega and I have the whole day planned out for us. We thought” he waved a hand over the cookies “we would start with dessert for breakfast!”

Vega made some noise pulling out the chair behind him, and Alex turned to see them seated at the table, floating over the bowl of icing towards themself. He sat down next to them, catching the bowl before they could get their hands on it.

“Daddy said that you already had a lot of cookie dough already, you can at least wait to eat the leftover icing after we have these cookies decorated!” They stuck their tongue out at him, but they smiled when he gave them a little bump with his shoulder as the three of them began icing. 

Soon the whole family was sitting around the table, spreading green icing over the cookies. Buffy’s nails clicked on the floor, as she tried to beg for crumbs from them at the table. When Michael tried to slip her a bit of cookie without Alex seeing, Alex retaliated by dabbing icing onto Michael’s nose, with Vega laughing in between them both.

* * *

Alex insisted on clearing up the mess in the kitchen while the other two got cleaned up. While he was washing the dishes he felt Michael's arms wrap around his waist.

“You should’ve let me do that, it’s supposed to be your surprise day off today” was whispered in his ear.

“What and miss the satisfaction of seeing you fresh out of the shower?” he shot back. Michael pressed a kiss into his neck as Vega walked back in, and they ran forward and hugged them both from behind, pushing Alex’s hips into the counter with the brunt force.

“Daddy, when are we doing part two?!” Vega failed at whispering to Michael.

“Oh, there’s a part two huh?” Alex said as he disentangled himself from what was quickly becoming a dog pile near their kitchen sink.

He looked over the two of them, who were wearing identical grins.

“We’re going to go get a real Christmas tree this year!” Michael couldn’t hold in his own excitement. 

“I found a place an hour away that has a lot, one where we can chop the tree down ourselves and everything. And, I heard that this year a certain man in a red suit is going to be there.” At that Vega made their eyes go big and pleading, mirroring the look Buffy gives when she’s begging for more food.

“Can we go please? Please, please, please, I want to see Santa!” They were practically jumping at the prospect.

“Of course we can dear, just let me finish up here really quick.” Alex turned back to the sink only to see the water swirling down the drain, stopper floating in the air. He whipped back to see who had done it, only to see the two of them resolutely not looking at him or each other. 

“Ok, ok, let’s get a move on then, if you both are in such a hurry to leave.” He said, doing his best to give a glare, but it was failing to fight his smile.

* * *

  
  


“I can’t wait to see another one like us.” Vega had been chattering from the back seat of the Jeep for the past half hour. That in particular however, caught Alex’s attention.

“What do you mean honey?” Alex turned around in the passenger seat, looking back at them.

“Daddy said that Santa comes down from the sky and visits Earth! Just like dad and me did! Santa is like us.” They continued to talk, not catching the alarmed look on Alex’s face.

“Did you really tell them that Santa is an alien?” Alex whispered, grabbing Michael’s arm gently, getting his attention.

“Of course not!” But Michael had a glint in his eye as he glanced at Alex, who fixed him with his patented ‘Captain’s Glare’.

“Ok, maybe, but they need a good alien role model growing up, and who is better than Santa?” Michael looked so earnest, Alex could feel Michael’s want for this to work out in the pit of his stomach like it was a physical weight.

“Michael,  _ you _ are their role model.” Alex took Michael’s right hand, squeezing as he did so. Alex could see Michael’s eyes go a bit wide as he swallowed thickly.

“You think so?”

“Yes, they adore you. And you’re a great dad, you’re the perfect role model for them.” Alex brought up the back of Michael’s hand to his lips. They didn’t say anything more, but Alex made sure they kept holding hands as Michael drove.

* * *

Alex stared out the window as they drove past row after row of pine trees. He hadn’t seen that many trees in a long time. Maybe since his mother had taken him and his brothers on a road trip as kids to see the Grand Canyon. He had never expected to see that many trees when they were driving there together, and that surprise came back in waves now.

“We get to pick from all of these?” He looked over at Michael, who gave him a sweet smile.

“Yep! And once we do we get to cut it down ourselves.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing  _ you _ do that.” He gave Michael a wink, and his smile grew into a grin.

Michael parked the Jeep, and Vega jumped out on their own, who was vibrating with energy.

“Wait Vega! We need to get your coat on.” Michael got their coat on quickly, despite their constant wiggling. Once Michael got them all prepared, Alex took their hand and the family took off down the first row of trees. Alex revelled in the sharp smell of pine, the snap of the needles underfoot, and the knowledge that the two people he cared most about in the world were there with him.

Vega was the one who found their tree. It towered over them all by a good foot. It was gorgeous, with full branches and a beautiful color all the way around.

“It’s perfect.” Alex looped one arm around each of his two aliens. “Alright Michael, time for you to fulfill all of my lumberjack dreams.” He kissed Michael’s cheek and Alex and Vega took a step back to let him do his work.

When Michael handed his coat to Alex, Alex couldn’t help but stare as Michael’s muscles flexed under his flannel shirt. He gripped Michael’s coat tightly in his arms, as he tried to keep focused on the tree itself. He had to admit though, it was hard keeping focus, Michael was downright hypnotizing when he worked.

When the tree began to fall Michael quickly caught it with his powers, and eased it down gently, sparing them from the loud crash that was sure to follow. Alex grabbed the ropes they had brought along with them and quickly tied the limbs tight to the trunk, making it easier to drag back to the Jeep.

“I wanna help!” Vega grabbed one of the ends of the ropes, and started to drag along with their dads.

Alex helped lift the tree up to the top of the Jeep once they got back to the parking lot, standing on tiptoe, straining a bit. It eased up on it’s own and Alex shot a look over at Michael who shook his head, his eyes wide. Alex turned to see Vega, concentrating hard on the tree. 

Once they got the tree tied down to the roof, the boys turned to Vega.

“Did you do that?” Michael kneeled down in front of them looking at them seriously. They nodded enthusiastically.

“Look, I know I use my powers sometimes to help, but you need to be careful ok? We need to make sure that no one is around when we do it, we’ll practice together on it alright? I don’t want you to get hurt.” They nodded again and then lunged forward and hugged Michael hard. He looked up at Alex, a bit teary eyed, giving him a weak smile. Michael reached one arm out, and Alex came and joined the little family hug burying his face in Michael’s neck.

* * *

  
  


The line for the Santa was longer than they thought it would be. Vega was moving foot to foot at the front of the line now, while the boys were watching from the crowd of parents in the back. 

“What do you think they’re going to ask him for?” Michael shot him a glance as he spoke.

“I have absolutely no idea Michael. What do kids want? A new toy maybe?” Alex wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist, tugging him closer. He never thought he’d get this, a happy family, a child with the man he loves, and the chance to just have a nice day during the holidays. His heart was full from the prospect of getting to have all of this to himself.

They watched as Vega sat on the Santa’s lap, still a ball of energy. Vega leaned in and whispered in his ear, and he leaned back and laughed heartily when they were done. Alex raised an eyebrow to Michael who just shrugged in response. 

Vega came running back to them, a huge grin on their face.

“Well, what did you ask Santa for?” Alex tilted their chin up so he could look them in the eye.

“I asked him for a sibling!” 

Next to him Alex heard Michael choke a bit. Him and Michael exchanged a look that clearly said ‘We’ll talk about this later’. Vega did not seem to catch either.

* * *

  
  


The cabin looked full to the gills with the tree inside. They had spent the rest of the day decorating the tree. Alex didn’t know when Michael had picked up ornaments, but he had gotten enough to cover the whole tree. Now that they were done, the lot of them in front of the fire, Alex had to admit that it had been an amazing day.

“Thank you both for planning today for me.” Alex burrowed closer to the heat that was Michael curled next to him. He idly stroked through Vega’s curls while they were fast asleep cuddling with Buffy.

“I knew we all needed a good holiday tradition now that we’re together. Plus you’ve been working so hard, you needed a day off.” Michael pressed a kiss into Alex’s hair.

“Thank you Michael.” He leaned forward and met Michael halfway for a kiss. “I love you” he whispered into the kiss.

Michael leaned so that their foreheads were touching “I love you too”.


End file.
